Inseguridades de héroe
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Tamaki siente a Mirio raro y tiene miedo ¿Acaso Mirio ya no lo amaba?


Hola *w* aquí estoy nuevamente con un fanfic de boku no hero academia y como siempre es miritama :) es algo diferente pero espero que os guste igualmente ^^

Advertencia: Fanfic yaoi

* * *

 **Inseguridades de héroe**

Tamaki amaba todo de Mirio, su manera de actuar, su sonrisa, su fuerza, que siempre lo abrazara dándole seguridad, sus besos que le transmitían amor y que siempre se volviese tierno y dulce cuando estaban a solas. Pero desgraciadamente también había algo que Tamaki odiaba de su sol. Lo que odiaba de Mirio, es que cuando iban a alguna misión se volvía frío. No le permitía acercarse y lo miraba serio, sin esa sonrisa que siempre estaba en su rostro. Si hacían grupos de héroes, Mirio siempre intentaba no estar en el de Tamaki. A Suneater le dolía aquel trato y mucho, pero no se sentía capaz de reunir el valor para decírselo al rubio, temía por su reacción y le aterraba ver a su sol mirarlo con odio. Por eso mismo Tamaki estuvo callando ante aquella actitud del rubio, esperando algún día recibir una explicación ante aquel extraño comportamiento, más el tiempo pasaba y nunca parecía recibir alguna.

La pareja se encontraba abrazada mientras veían una película de acción en la televisión, lo bueno de que sus habitaciones estuviesen una al lado de la otra, era que podían disfrutar el tiempo juntos hasta el último segundo.

La película que estaban viendo no parecía ser muy buena, por lo que empezaron a darse besos y hablar de temas sin importancia. Para Tamaki aquellos eran los mejores momentos, solos los dos y sin tener que preocuparse de lo que los demás pensaran. Pero desgraciadamente, un mensaje en sus teléfonos interrumpió su tarde.

\- Mañana habrá una misión de rescate - dijo Mirio leyendo el mensaje en voz alta

Tamaki sabía que el mensaje en su propio teléfono era el mismo que el del rubio, así que no se preocupó de leerlo.

Sin decir nada, el rubio se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Lo mejor será ir a dormir para mañana dar el cien por ciento - dijo Mirio mientras abandonaba la habitación dejando a Tamaki confundido

Mirio siempre le daba un beso de buenas noches, pero esta vez no fue así y eso confundía a Tamaki, ¿Acaso ya no lo amaba y no sabía cómo decírselo? Pero hace unos minutos parecía demostrarle que lo quería con locura. Al final Tamaki apenas pudo dormir, pues su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas a aquel comportamiento de su pareja.

La misión consistía en salvar a unos rehenes de un edificio y capturar a los villanos. No parecía ser nada fuera de lo común, así que los héroes que participaban en la misión estaban bastante tranquilos. Al menos todos excepto Tamaki, que debía soportar que Mirio hablase con una sonrisa a unos héroes a los que no conocía, mientras que él se encontraba solo y no tenía permitido acercarse a su pareja.

Aquello solo lograba poner nervioso a Tamaki, que intentaba cubrir su cara completamente con su capucha de héroe. Nuevamente la misión fue dividida en dos grupos, el de ataque y el de rescate, siendo Mirio miembro del ataque y Tamaki de rescatar a los rehenes.

Mientras que el equipo de Mirio entraba por la puerta principal, el de Tamaki debía colarse por el sótano, para así hacer un ataque sorpresa y rescatar a los rehenes.

Aquello fue bastante fácil, los villanos cayeron en la trampa y sin que se diesen cuenta pudieron rescatar a todos. El grupo de Tamaki dio por finalizada su misión y comenzó a retirarse, Tamaki estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, pero vio como un villano se acercaba por la espalda a Mirio, mientras que este peleaba con otros dos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, usó su quirk y con sus tentáculos capturó al villano. Mirio al darse cuenta de su presencia, lo miró, pero Tamaki no pudo reconocer que tipo de mirada era, si lo miraba con odio, sorprendido o... ¿Preocupado?.

\- ¡Vete de aquí! No te acerques - gritó Mirio, lo cual a Tamaki le pareció una orden

\- Yo... yo puedo ayudarte - dijo Suneater intentando ser de ayuda a su amado

Tamaki quería demostrar que no era un inútil, que también era fuerte y podía servirle de ayuda.

\- Solo eres un estorbo - dijo Mirio y con esas palabras el mundo de Tamaki se derrumbó

Su cuerpo parecía no ser capaz de responderle y de repente todo parecía muy lejano ¿Eso era lo que Mirio quería decirle todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué era una molestia?. Ahora entendía porque nunca quería estar cerca suya en las misiones y se alejaba de él. ¿Acaso lo seguía amando después de todo?

El pecho de Tamaki dolía, sentía que se hacía pedazos a cada segundo que pasaba y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Comenzó a temblar al mismo momento en el que sentía su visión nublarse por las lágrimas, pero se negaba a dejarlas caer, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar mostrarse aun más débil.

\- Este no es el momento para llorar - dijo Mirio mientras lo miraba de una manera que Tamaki nunca había visto

¿Era odio, preocupación o algo más? Tamaki no lo sabía pero cada palabra que escuchaba del rubio le dolía aun más, destrozaba sus esperanzas y todos los momentos que pasaron juntos. Suneater quería huir, salir corriendo de allí y nunca volver pero no podía, por más que lo intentase su cuerpo no le respondía.

De repente Tamaki pudo ver como un enemigo corrió a toda velocidad para atacarlo, pero al igual que hace unos segundos, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, así que cerró los ojos esperando el final. Pero en su lugar Mirio atacó al villano, siendo herido en el proceso.

\- Ese era el último - dijo Mirio mientras caía al suelo inconsciente

Después de eso, Tamaki no recuerda con claridad lo que sucedió, unos enfermeros entraron en el edificio y se llevaron a Mirio, mientras que para Tamaki todo se volvió borroso.

Había pasado un día desde aquello y Tamaki se encontraba en el pasillo del hospital. Se negaba a visitar a Mirio por miedo al rechazo o ver sus ojos llenos de odio. La enfermera le preguntó si quería pasar a ver a Mirio pero él se negó, sorprendiendo a la mujer por su respuesta. Aún así deseaba verlo, tenía la necesidad de saber que estaba del todo bien, le habían dicho que solo tenía una pequeña herida y que está se curaría en unas semanas, pero aún así quería estar seguro.

Mientras tanto en una habitación del hospital, se encontraba Mirio mirando por la ventana.

\- Tamaki no vendrá a verme, no después de todas las cosas crueles que le dije - murmuró Mirio

El rubio estaba arrepentido de las palabras que dijo, sabía lo mucho que habían dañado a su pareja y se avergonzaba por ello, pero era la única manera, Mirio deseaba explicarle todo a Tamaki, necesitaba abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, besar sus labios y protegerlo. Se sentía tan culpable y vacío sin Tamaki a su lado.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Mirio escuchó como alguien entraba en ella. Más al mirarlo se sorprendió, era Tamaki. Por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, pero Tamaki no lo soportó y desvío la mirada mientras que comenzaba a temblar e intentaba con todas su fuerzas contener sus lágrimas. Mirio se puso de pie y Tamaki dio un paso atrás, chocando con la puerta que estaba a su espalda mientras que temblaba aun más.

Aquello le partía el corazón a Mirio, da igual la situación, Tamaki jamás tenía miedo de él ni intentaba esconderse o huir, cuando estaban solos Tamaki pasaba a tener total confianza en Mirio. Al rubio le había costado años intentar que Tamaki superase sus miedos y parecía haberlo logrado, pero gracias a las frases que le dijo en la batalla, todo pareció derrumbarse. Mirio tenía miedo, estaba horrorizado ante la idea de que su amistad fuese cosa del pasado, de que después de tantos años intentando ganarse el corazón de Tamaki, ahora lo hubiese echado todo a perder, que maravillosa relación que tenía con Tamaki se hubiese acabado. Mirio no podía imaginarse su vida sin su mejor amigo y pareja y hasta antes de aquel suceso, sabía que a Tamaki le sucedía lo mismo.

Tamaki seguía temblando cada vez más y se veía realmente frágil, por lo que Mirio sin poder ver sufrir a la persona que amaba de esa manera, dio un paso para acercarse a Tamaki pero este lo miró horrorizado.

\- No te acerques - dijo el chico con su voz a punto de romperse

Y en ese entonces Mirio pudo hacerse una idea de lo mucho que tuvieron que herir esas palabras a Tamaki, aquellas que acababa de repetir y se sentían como dagas

\- Tamaki - dijo Mirio con todo el amor que tenía - No me tengas miedo -

\- Yo, solo quería ver que estabas bien, así que ahora me voy - dijo Tamaki intentando huir de la situación, pero Mirio no estaba dispuesto a perderlo

Sin darle tiempo a huir, Mirio lo abrazó y escondió la cara en el cuello ajeno.

\- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento tanto - se disculpó el rubio

Tamaki no pudo seguir controlando sus lágrimas y estas comenzaron a caer descontroladas.

\- Mirio, ¿Alguna vez me amaste? ¿Solo fui una molestia para ti? - preguntó Tamaki inseguro de si quería oír la respuesta

\- Por supuesto que te amo y te prometo que puedo explicar porque actúe así, por favor déjame explicártelo - pidió Mirio mientras apretaba más a Tamaki, con miedo de perderlo

\- No tienes porque explicarme que soy una molestia - añadió Suneater con su orgullo cada vez más herido

Mirio se separó un poco de Tamaki, lo suficiente como para verlo a la cara y poder acariciar su mejilla.

\- No eres una molestia, jamás serías una molestia, tu eres mi fuerza - añadió Mirio intentando transmitirle su amor a su pareja

\- ¿Y entonces porque me dijiste eso? - preguntó Tamaki con miedo

\- Los enemigos eran fuertes y yo se que tu también lo eres, pero cuando estamos peleando juntos, no puedo concentrarme del todo, aunque quiero evitarlo no puedo evitar tener miedo, miedo de que algo te pase y por eso me distraigo y hago fallos, se que eso no es propio de un héroe y eso me avergüenza, por eso quiero estar lejos de ti en las misiones - confesó el rubio avergonzado de su debilidad - Además de que no quiero que se burlen de ti por estar siempre a mi lado, ni que los enemigos descubran que eres mi mayor debilidad -

\- Yo también tengo miedo, tu eres un héroe genial y fuerte, por eso llamas la atención de los enemigos y tengo miedo de que algo te pase - dijo Tamaki nervioso

Mirio aprovechó para juntar sus frentes y demostrarle su cariño.

\- Te amo - dijo el rubio

Esta vez fue Tamaki quien buscó más contacto con su pareja, abrazandolo y ocultando su cara en su cuello, intentando tranquilizarse por todo lo que había sucedido.

\- No vuelvas a huir de mi, no te alejes mientras estamos en una misión, estoy seguro de que si estamos juntos podremos concentrarnos mejor, yo me vuelvo loco cuando se que estas herido pero no se la gravedad de las heridas - añadió Tamaki

\- Tienes razón, podemos intentarlo poco a poco, pero primero prométeme que no volverás a quedarte quieto ante un ataque de un villano, yo creí que no podría protegerte a tiempo - confesó Mirio

\- No volverá a suceder algo así, te lo prometo - dijo Tamaki con una sonrisa

Y con beso sellaron esa promesa, sabiendo que sus sentimientos no volverían a ser malentendidos.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w*


End file.
